A Trapping Nightmare
by BewitchingMayham
Summary: He's a Nightmare Demon ready to haunt anyone's head and cause them chaos and pain... That is in till he meets a certain worn down rabbit that he can't get out of his head. (Nightmare X Springtrap, For my friends that love this parring, and warning I was actually asleep when I wrote this soooooooooooooo)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Its Bloody7851 AKA BewitchingMayham! Now this story is for my dear friend Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft on Fanfiction. She was the one who turned me into this OTP lover and I can't get out of it! Lol anyway each chapter will most likely start with a poem like this one! And end with little reference thing. Now read the story and PLEASE like it!**

* * *

My mind has no heart

my heart has no brain

While to others

I look insane

We were made with emotions

Though taught to keep them inside

We were given all of these feelings

Just for us to hide ?

I am wanted

But can't be understood

I was only trying

Doing what I could

No one wanted me happy

Yet claimed of understanding and plea

But secret hate sent their evil upon me

To were I can't break free

They did me dirty

Others I pushed away

a spirit trying to be human

Is more than words can say

I told God I hated him

Because this pain was overbearing

He frowns upon my actions

So I figure he stopped caring

My soul has been exposed

With a spirit awakened

Everyone can see me

Open and naked

I let my passion get the best of me

Because of what I believed in

Saying things I shouldn't have said

I couldn't let anyone win

I guess I deserve this

They look so happy without me

Making my presence to never matter

That's what the truth showed me

Dead to the world

I shall remain alone

There is no hope

I am on my own

Numb to this planet

I don't feel no more

These feelings can't be felt

What Anyone need me for

Too much Pain and turmoil

There is no fate

One day they will love me

But it is too late

* * *

Everyone was happy smiling. Why were they all so happy? They all had there special someone... The puppet and the golden bear...The captain and the mangled... The confusing love triangles between The main six on stage. The shadows had each other. But what did the Outcast have? He had no one.

From the doors peered out a set of shining silver eyes looking around at the couples. The owner of the eyes was none other than the one known as Springtrap.

He was heavily damaged rabbit animatronic of an olive drab color. A great portion of his right ear is missing with wires sticking out of the stump left behind. The animatronic's entire body was torn and tattered with gaping holes exposing caging and wires throughout. It seemed no one cared to fix him.

After all they all blamed him for the murder of the children. Even if he really didn't do it.

The broken rabbit sighed closing the doors softly. "why can't there be someone just for me?" He asked himself his voice fazing in and out.

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he walked back down the attic stairs to his sorry excuse for a room. It had an old broken bed and a few other small worn down things that he used for tables and chairs.

The rabbit slowly walked over the the bed his index finger gliding a lot the bed frame. He plopped down on the surprisingly sturdy bed and buried his face in his hands.

He was alone... sad,broken and utterly lost of what to do with himself.

Dark oil mixed tears slipped between his fingers as he started to silently sob. No one cared for him... or at lest that is what he thought.

* * *

My mind wanders,

with his name on

my heart.

His beautiful voice

clouds my thoughts,

making me dance with

the rhythm of my heart.

I scream out his name,

only he doesn't hear

from the distance that

separates us.

I desire his warmth,

and his love.

I am in love with

with a shadow that

can easily disappear.

In my dreams

I see him.

I see his smile,

and I can hear his

sweet voice.

I awake with tears,

knowing it was only a

dream.

A dream that felt so real,

and a dream that held my desires

that I wish would become my reality.

I am in love with a shadow

that I cannot see,

a shadow that can easily disappear.

He is my only love,

and my only desire.

My Nightmare...

In my dreams.

* * *

"why is my mind constantly on him?" Muttered a deep spine chilling voice talking to its self. This voice belonged to none other that the black bear named Nightmare. At this moment he was trying to get his mind together.

"i'm a Nighmare for god sakes! Why can't I just scare him and move on?!" He asked himself one more as he gripped a picture in his dark shadow hands. It was a picture of the one known as Springtrap.

He was supposed to just scare him and feed on his emotions but something about the rabbit had stopped him from doing so. And since that day his head and thoughts were purely based on that one rabbit.

He snapped his fingers as a shadow looking chair appeared behind him. The black bear instatly sat down in it.

"Springtrap..." He muttered the name rolling off his tong enchantingly and sofy."My dear,dear rabbit why do you haunt my mind!?" He Asked out loud leaning back and closing his eyes and the image of Springtrap flashed before him.

Nightmare muttered something under his breath. "That rabbit i habits the space of my head twenty- four seven...its like a song I can't stop remembering! Ack! Whats wrong with me!?" he yelled sitting up sharply and quick.

"I need to be haunting him! Not the other way around!" Nightmare said trying to be angry but failed. He cringed at the thought of harning or scaring but it horrified him. He sighed. He was failing his job... But he just couldn't do it.

"Springtrap..."

* * *

 **Het guys I know the chapter was bad but I hoped you liked it!**


	2. Nightmare at the door

He asked me what bothered me at night?

I told him I was haunted by nightmares.

He held me in his arms and said "It'll be alright,

I am here to make them all disappear."

Last night I had a nightmare again

And your face was all I saw darling.

* * *

Springtrap lay on the old bed loneliness surrounding him like an endless mist of pain and torment. He was rejected and alone... well by most that is.

The sound of static from an radio echoed through out the room coming from the ceiling right above him. "Aw dangit! I wanted to scare you!" Said a disappointed female voice from above him.

The rabbit's silver eyes looked up seeing a pink and white fox's head attached to what seemed to be a mess of tangles and wires. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit at this. "Well if it counts you did surprise me" Springtrap said sitting up while the torn apart then put back together fox grumbled turning on her radio sound.

"I suposs so..." She muttered her voice laced with disappointment still. Springtrap rolled his optical orbs as the broken fox animatronic lowered herself to the bed. "so how are ya holding up" She asked tilting her head ever so slightly to the side.

He shrugged looking down. Ever since the beginning he and the vixen became quite good friends. They were both broken down and needed major repair and fixing. Mangle was the only one that wasn't afraid to come down and talk to him.

"I see..." Mangle muttered taking the silence as his answer. "I wish I could convince the others to let you up there with us all." The Mangle said sighing. "But their still scared about what happened with the purple man so..."

"yeah I know...Its to be expected...So hows everything with you and Foxy going?" Springtrap asked trying to change the subject. Luckily it worked and the broken bot smiled at him.

"its going great! Thought... He doesn't like it when I go back out for the kids in the day..." She said and shook her head. "overly protective?" The rabbit asked raising one side of his optical ridge and she nodded.

"yeah he tries to get me to stay in the back so the children don't see me" . Spring blinked "are you sure he's not just an attention hog?" He asked earning him a hit across the back of his head. "Okay! okay I get it!" He said rubbing the back of his now sore head. "I guess I deserved that..."

"Yes you did! Its kinda rude to call the one that I go out with an attention hog!" Mangle said furrowing her brow ridge at him not to happy with the fact he called her source of affection a hog.

"Okay! I'm sorry it was a joke!" Springtrap said apologizing not wanting to have to deal with the vixen's furry. He shivered at this. He had made Mangle really mad once and had to suffer the consequences of his action... He never wanted to have to go through that again...

"It better have been" She said in a threatening manner while the broken rabbit nodded at this in fear for her boiling anger. "Good!" the animatronic mess of tangles and wires said smiling. "Now I wish I could stay and chat but I need to get back up there before Foxy realizes I went down here and starts panicking again."

Mangle said chucking the mental thought of the apparent 'pirate captain' running around freaking out. "See ya later springy!" She said hugging the rabbit before grabbing the loose boards and metal rods in the ceiling and crawling out like a spider.

Springtrap sighed laying back down on the bed after she had vanished out the basement doors. Yes she was the only one that ever paid him any attention or talked to him but day after day she was spending less time down here.

Now some days she never even came down to talk to him anymore. She was to busy with Foxy.

Springtrap lowered his one functioning ear slightly. He would never have some one like that. To them all he was the monster that had killed the children in cold blooded murder. No one bothered to learn what really happened. He never wanted to kill those children. It was that Man that wanted them dead.

He had worn Springtrap as a suit to hid his identity. All Springtrap could do was watch in horror not being able to control his own body. The worn down bunny winced at the memories that haunted him as he 'lived'. He saw them whenever he slept,spoke, and thought. No one would ever come to stop them from tormenting him... or at lest thats what he though.

In a shadow watching him as he fell asleep was a certain black bear. The Nightmare creature looked at the rabbit sadly. Even thought the two had never meant face to face he couldn't stand watching Springtrap suffer. He growled silently to himself. Why was he so caught up on this rabbit?! He was a Nightmare... he was THE Nightmare! And as most said... he was a monster.

But for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off this rabbit. He Loved just the simple mumble that slipped from Springtrap's mouth. Nightmare sighed silently to himself. He had to do something to help this poor rabbit that he yearned to see smile at him.

The nightmare being slowly stepped out of the shadows slowly and effortlessly quietly forward towards the now sleeping rabbit. "I can't believe i'm doing this..." the bear said quietly sipping his arms under the rabbit and picking him up. Thank god for him that the rabbit was a deep sleeper.

Springtrap muttered something turning in Nightmare's arms still sleep he unknowing nuzzled the black bear that was caring him slightly whimpering.

This caused Nightmare to frown. "Don't worry my dear rabbit... I'll take you somewhere, were no one will ever harm you again." He said as he walked towards the shadows. "I'm here to make all your Nightmares disappear...So i'm the only one to haunt your mind..." And with that they were gone.

* * *

 **ACK! What the Heck is Nightmare doing!? He's taking Springtrap! ACK!? Hope you all liked it! Btw When should Springtrap's birthday be?**


	3. Nightmare's realm

**Hey guys! thanks for reading my story! I feel loved! Lol So I hope you like this story as I continue to write it! Its one of my favorite stories that I have started! Don't forget to check my other stories ESPECIALLY the one I'm doing with Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft! Five nights and Keyblades! Its pure awesomeness! Its also AWESOME to write! Most of the stuff we have planned we don't tell each other. So the reaction of the characters is how we react to each plot twist and turn.**

 **So go read it,Go read Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft's stories! Also! if your a fan of Lab Rats, Go check out Zena Moonbeam's Profile! She has awesome stories for that fandom!**

 **ALSO! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I BEG OF YOU Go look at Icy's friend's profile on fanfiction Slender Knight132 They are an awesome! writer! and I would also like to say that I in a was Dedicate this chapter to them. I wasn't gonna update this anytime soon but now Just for Slender Knight132 I am updating! -even if I don't really know them personally-**

 **Btw guys... I kinda dropped my phone and my friend stepped on it and now my mom is gonna be MAJORLY P*SSED OFF AT ME! So If I don't update after this is because I can't go on any electronics,or I drowned in ships. Both of those outcomes are likely to happen!...So I better finish this chapter before I go home...T_T...**

 **Disclaimer: OMG! I DON'T OWN FNAF! IF I DID IT WOULD BE REALLY BAD AND FULL OF SHIPS! The only thing I do own is the idea for my story and maybe an Oc or two.**

Let the haunted emptiness

Let it take me away

Carry me into deep darkness

Lift me out of this day

Close my eyes with nights caress

And sleep enclose and unwind

For the relief of my stress

And I float in a dreaming mind

The morphing shadows of black

Swirl in terrifying scenes

In fear I try escape back

To such a place without dreams

Now listlessly awake I lay

Tired, but unable to rest

Sleeplessly caught in the sway

To far gone, drifting in grey

Springtrap's eyes fluttered open softly. His...Red?...eyes glowing softly showing that he was activated. "W-where am I?" He questioned instantly knowing that he wasn't in the basement. "W-what is this place!?" the rabbit looked around at his surroundings.

He was in a bedroom and he knew that for sure he had never seen this place before.

The color scheme of the room seemed to be just black and red. There didn't seem much in the room beside the bed he was on. But the bed itself was intriguing enough to get lost in.

The fabric of the comforter seemed to be made of soft red velvet that slightly tickled his dark green fur.

The bed frame was made of soft black wood with intricate swirling designs on it. There seemed to be a pattern behind it but he couldn't figure it out

. "this place it strange..." He muttered looking once more away from the bed and analyzing the room.

"it seems like a nor-" He started to say but stopped when he saw a tall mirror hanging on the wall. And what he saw looking back at him...scared him.

He didn't look like himself. He looked...like a nightmare...More torn up and horrifying than normal. His teeth were sharp as a needles and looked like they could tear someone apart.

Same went for the claws on his hands.

Even his eyes were different. Instead of his soft silver eyes. They were now a demented glowing blood red. "What happened to me!?" He threw back the covers and discovered the rest of his body was the same demented like as the rest of him.

"I'm I In some kind of Nightmare...Dream...thing?!" The rabbit asked knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

He carefully moved and slipped off the bed. "well at lest my height seems the same..." Springtrap muttered as his feet touched the ground and he stood up.

As far as he could tell he was still fully operational. Or well...as operational as someone like him could be.

"I see that your awake..." said a deep echoing voice from the doorway. Springtrap's head snapped over in the direction of the voice. His eyes going wide when he saw the source of where the voice had come from.

It was a large,black animatronic bear. With a yellow bow tie and a yellow top hat. He looked even more nightmarish as the rabbit looked.

He had long sharp teeth and claws. But from some reason despite his appearance Springtrap couldn't help but think he was rather...good looking.

"I see you saw yourself in the mirror...I'm rather sorry about that...When someone with out a counterpart comes into the Nightmare realm...they become what we call...Nightmarefied..." The black bear said.

"Before you ask...I'm Nightmare...I'm the one who brought you here..."

Springtrap blinked Still a bit shocked at this. "W-why?" he asked after a few moments and couldn't help but stutter.

Nightmare sighed. "I saw how all those other animatronics treated you,except for that vixen,...and I personally couldn't stand it...So I Brought you here..." The bear glanced away for a moment. The worn down rabbit could tell that he hadn't planned this out.

Springtrap felt as if he could trust the bear. That this 'Nightmare' wouldn't hurt him. After all what he had done was because he was trying to help.

"well...thank you...I is rather nice to talk to someone other than Mangle for once..." Spring said breaking the silence that had grown while he was thinking. "And for once getting actual comfortable sleep... The bed I have in the basement of the pizzeria was basically just a mattress."

"Yes...I saw this...It baffles me why they would keep such a beautiful rabbit in such horrible conditions..." Nightmare said making Spring's circuits heat up under his cheeks.

Nightmare chuckled softly at this. "Now I would be the up most honored if you come with me... I would at least like you to meet the others before you decide to leave..." The black bear said offering a clawed hand to him.

"But If you don't want to I won't force you." Springtrap bit his bottom lip slightly looking at Nightmare's hand. "well I suppose it wouldn't hurt..." He muttered and slowly took Nightmare's offered hand.

* * *

 **And i'm ending it there! MUWAWAHAHAHA! Oh man I have BIG plans! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH anyway I hoped you all like it,and i'm sorry for the short chapter! Please forgive me! Now this is Bloody7851 aka BewitchingMayham signing off!**


	4. Nightmares everywhere

**My mind is imperfect I'm trapped in between these wallsAs they cave in I'm reminded of a beautiful angel**

 **An angel that has been beating and thrown to the wall**

 **I never showed emotion until this beautiful angel came along**

 **Looking for reason to save this angel**

 **Knowing I deserve less then this beautiful angel I caught myself in familiar cases**

 **Only the difference being the angel was my demon**

 **An love was the love that never would die**

 **Taking all even the breath out my lungs Tore me apart when that demon left**

 **Breaking the walls that protect my heart**

 **As I built the wall once more to protect my heart once again**

 **Holding onto the pain from past heartache**

 **But now brick by brick this angel takes down the wall protecting my stitched heart**

 **Looking in the eyes of a beautiful angel**

 **Makes me feel like no one could break me again**

 **Beautiful angel tell me How can you love someone but be broken at the same time?**

 **The beautiful angel from my nightmare just laughed**

 **not replying to my question I asked This beautiful angel had this broken smile making me wonder if love broke this angel too Holding back from being loved and questioned**

 **My mind is imperfect but beautiful**

 **For I am trapped between these walls**

 **As they cave in I'm reminded of an beautiful angel**

 **An angel beat and thrown against walls**

 **From stopping love from entering this stitched up heart**

 **Remaining between the caving walls**

 **I ponder of everything great**

 **Not knowing weather to stay and save this beautiful angel**

 **As a broken smile rests upon the lips of an angel**

 **To break**

 **To build**

 **To blind eyes from love**

 **Not to forget the types of things you'd do**

 **For this angel**

 **From a nightmare**

* * *

"So thats the guy our master has been obsessing with?" Questioned a voice as the large black bear know as Nightmare passed with his...guest.. The voice was slightly deep but it didn't show any other clues that proved if it was female or male. The voice came from a tall thin puppet like figure. It's Mask very similar to the Marionette's mask

Accept this mask had thick pitch black lines seeping down from the eyes. Stopping at a large grinning like smile, where visible pointed 'teeth' seemed to line the inside it. Around where the torso would be was a black ribcage like thing. It made its slender frame pop out even more than it was on its own. This creature also had strange long 'claws' that were striped black and white. The 'claws' were more like very long razor sharp needles. Sharp enough to pierce through metal. This creature's name was Marion.

"That what it seems like...otherwise he wouldn't have brought the rabbit here." Said another voice. Now this voice was clearly male. Due to the deepness of the pitch of his this creature was much like Nightmare, but with a different color pattern. This yellow Nightmare bear was whatever was left over of the famous/infamous Fredbear.

After the whole 'incident' in eighty-seven the bear had lost his mind...and was eventually scrapped. Then whatever was leftover of his torn mind somehow made it to what they called the 'Nightmare' realm. Where Nightmare had given the yellow bear form once more, in likeness of himself. Now Fred would not admit it to his comrade -whom he had grown rather close to-Marion that He had once known the rabbit before he had been recreated in this realm. He rather not open old wounds or questions. Especially if it would cause Springtrap to realize who he was.

"...I don't like it..." Marion growled causing their glowing white eyes to brighten for a moment. While they crossed their arms. "Oh? you don't prefer to see our master happy over going after random creatures he hasn't even observed?" Fredbear asked glancing over at them. "That's not what I meant and you know it!" they hissed out. "Its not like master to act like this!" They said seeming rather angry at this. "Its just not right! He's our master! He should be acting like one". "Oh stop complaining, maybe this will have an outcome to our likening."

Marion Tighter their crossed arms as they made the 'humph' sound. "you better be right! If not were all doomed!"

Fredbear glanced over to were Springtrap was being introduced to the Nightmare version's of Freddy and Bonnie. While Marion went on about how the order of the place would collapse if this didn't end to their master's liking. 'I hope you know what your getting into Spring Bonnie' he thought before focusing back on Marion's rant. To most the nightmare puppet's ranting would have gotten on their nerves, but the yellow bear didn't really mind it.

Quite honestly he found it amusing to listen to. Marion would get wrapped into their ranting so much they would temporarily forget that they were even talking to anyone. Fredbear couldn't help but find these little ranting moments of these...kinda...cute.

* * *

Springtrap waved a good bye to the Nightmare versions of Freddy and Bonnie. They were much nicer than he expected them to be. They apparently too had heard of his past and were happy that he was here. The rabbit had also learned that almost everyone referred to Nightmare as either Master or Sir. It made sense seeing as how Nightmare had created this realm. Everyone respected the black bear.

He glanced around as Nightmare led him around the place. "Hey...who are those two?" He asked seeing a strange yellow bear that looked an awful lot like Nightmare and another one of what he assumed to be the nightmare Version of the Marionette. "Hum? oh! those of two of my head helpers...I'll introduce you to them later...they seem to be in the middle of a conversation..." He said quickly pulling the rabbit off to another part of the place.

It wasn't that the black bear didn't want him to meet the two. It was just that he knew how Marion would act if they were in one of their moods. Then If he introduced Springtrap to Fredbear...their would be all sorts of things going on. He didn't want to overload the poor rabbit. He had been though enough already.

"oh...well okay...if you say so... the Nightmarefied rabbit said. Felling as if the black bear was growing suspicious. Springtrap quickly cast it off telling himself there was nothing to be suspicious about. That what he was feeling was purely his own paranoia getting the best of him.

"Come on I want you to meet our Foxy and Mangle before they go out again." Nightmare said knowing how much the two foxes vanished off to where ever. "oh...are they a couple or?"

"Yeah no...Foxy and Mangle are more like brothers here." Nightmare said clarifying for the rabbit so he didn't get the wrong idea. "Really? that means here...Mangle is a guy...that's not going to get confusing..." the green rabbit muttered. "Well in most universes things are always different, But none the less I'm sure you'll like them."

Nightmare couldn't blame the rabbit for being surprised at this. He had felt the same when he was learning more about Springtrap's universe, and saw that Mangle was in fact female and was paired with her original counterpart. Thought he had seen stranger things before. Much stranger things.

"listen If it came to it I would most definitely be better at it than you would" Spoke a voice from around the corner. "You of all bots could definitely not do better than me..you couldn't even come in fifth place." responded another voice. Both of them seemed to be male. This was confirmed as The bear and the Rabbit turned the corner. It was this universe's version of Foxy and Mangle. This mangle seemed to be more messed up than the mangle he new, but at the same time they seemed more relaxed like this.

" !" The nightmare Fox said jumping slightly seeing the Black bear. "I didn't expect to see you sir! Me and my brother here were actually just about to head out and go do what you told us! We just had to take care of some business fir-"

Nightmare cut him off "its fine Foxy, I'm actually glad for once that you and Mangle were slacking off." The bear said seeing to be holding back a bit of anger at this. Though he tried not to draw any attention to it. "You are?! why?!" Mangle asked with a mixture of confusion and shock.

"I wanted you two to say hello to our guest." He said looking at Springtrap who waved slightly. "This is Springtrap...He'll be staying with us for a while" Nightmare said smiling a bit. This caused the two Foxes to glance at each other feeling as if something was off with their boss. "Well its nice to meet you Springtrap..." Foxy said. "Yes we both hope your feel quite comfortable here!"The rabbit smiled "Thank you I hope so too."

Their was and awkward silence for a moment intill Mangle broke it. "welp! I guess me and Foxy better get going! We have a lot of work to do! Right Foxy?!" The red fox nodded. "If we don't get goin-"

"just go" Nightmare said pinching the bridge of his 'nose' letting the two foxes quickly scramble away. "I am truly sorry about that...Those two are always a pain in my side" Nightmare said apologizing.

Springtrap giggled "Its fine they didn't bother me" Nightmare smiled "thats good...Now why don't I finish introducing you the others?"

* * *

It didn't take long for the rest of the bots their. He had been introduced to Jack O Bonnie and Chica, Nightmare BB, Plushtrap, and Lilith. He enjoyed meeting all of them. Despite being these 'Nightmares' They were all quite nice.

He actually wouldn't mind staying here for a while with this strange bear. True He was against it at first but here he just felt...as if he belonged.

"Now in till I can get things situated I suggest for the time being that you continue using my room." He said leading the rabbit back up the winding stair case. "Oh! but I couldn't thats your room!"

Nightmare smiled looking at Springtrap. "I insist that you do,I'm usually busy with my work so I stay in my office most of the time." the rabbit bit his lip looking away for a moment "well if you insist on it...I can't say no..."

"then its settled...Intill I can get things fixed...You shall be using my room." Nightmare said before bringing the rabbits hand up and kissing it. Causing the rabbit to become flustered. "Goodnight springtrap...Have a good nights sleep..." The rabbit nodded in reply at a lost for words as the bear said this and left the rabbit to go to bed.

The rabbit shook his head throwing away the thoughts that were forming in his head. He didn't need to be thinking such things. Even if it did seem that the black bear was showing him affection.

As Springtrap went to lay down it was unknown to both him and the bear that a certain Nightmare puppet had been watching...And they did not seem very happy with their Master's behavior.


	5. Relization

**Hey guys sorry for no updates but I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

* * *

These feelings were strange to the rabbit. His circuits were practically burning and sparking. His voice box even started acting up as moments. His words would blend together and repeat. It wasn't a pleasing sensation. The only time he ever felt anything like this was the joy he had felt when he was entertaining children. His circuits would spark just like now. Except this time there was a certain twist to the feeling. It was different in some way that he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was certainly stronger and more...vibrant? The rabbit sighed shaking his head not wanting to trouble himself with the matter any longer as he walked out of the borrowed room.

He had lost track of how long he had been in this place. He felt it couldn't have been any more than a week or two. During this time Springtrap was still using the black bear's room. Despite telling the bear that he felt bad about taking his room. Nightmare waved it off and said that he rarely used it anyway. The Bot couldn't help but still worry about it. If he had taken the bear's room where would Nightmare sleep or rest? The rabbit would rather take one of the empty unused bedrooms. Thought whenever he suggested this he was instantly cut off. Nightmare said that the unused rooms were not as nearly as furnished as his and the others rooms were.

Springtrap just guessed the bear was being kind, but still it didn't quite make sense. He pondered these thoughts as he made his way down the hallway from Nightmare's bed room. He made sure to watch his step as he walked down the short spiral stair case. Just the other day he had tripped due to missing a step. If night mare hadn't been there to catch him. He would have most likely ended up at the very least a broken exoskeleton. He didn't want to think about what the worst case scenario would have been.

He greeted the others that he passed by like he normally did when he got up. Most of the others were just getting up themselves at this point. Most mornings he was stopped by the Nightmare version of Chica who he happened to get a long with well. Apparently she had come from another dimension as well. She had been great at giving him tips of this dimension. They also tended to share stories about their lives in their original dimension. It was calming to say the least. To know someone that had gone through what he was going through right now. Not saying that he didn't like being here. He loved being here and almost didn't want to ever go back. It was just nice to share similar feeling with someone.

She was very easy to talk to about problems that had been bothering him. In a way she was like his Mangle of this world. Like any other day he stopped and talked to her for a while. He ended up telling her about the strange feeling he had been feeling and sensations he had been feeling recently.

The bird was silent for a moment. She seemed to be thinking about something. "Do you happen to have these feelings around anybody?" Chica asked after a moment looking at the rabbit. "well...It does tend to happen a lot when I'm talking to Nightmare..." Springtrap said having noticed sometime before that it happened when he was around nightmare most of the time. It also happened whenever he was thinking about the black bear. "I guess that probably because I look up to him so much." Springtrap said after thinking about it. "He was the one that got me out of the horrible place I was in.". Chica nodded but she seemed to know something that he didn't. Whatever it was she didn't seem keen on sharing it with him. "that makes sense...So do you have any plans for today?"

"I do actually, Nightmare wants to talk to me today about something. Thought I'm not to sure exactly what. Apparently its something about his work, but that's all I know." Springtrap said. "Oh? I didn't expect him to tell you about what we do this early on." Chica seemed slightly worried about this. "But I suppose you've gotten quite close to us, and you fit in really well with all of us.". The rabbit was confused by this strange reply from her "what do you mean?"

"Its nothing major to be honest, its just...surprising to say the least when you find out about what we do...Thought I guessing you can infer somewhat of what we do based on our looks and that were called 'Nightmares'". Springtrap nodded "I have had my suspicions about it... I guess I should go ahead and meet up with Nightmare then to figure it all out. I'll talk to you later then" He said before leaving Chica to go find out what Nightmare was going to tell him about.

Springtrap would have been lying if he said he wasn't nervous about talking to the black bear. Especially after what Chica had talked to him about. He hoped it wasn't something as horrible as the vibe she had given off when she spoke about it. His paranoia didn't make it any better either. His worry forming it into something monstrous making it almost impossible for him to push it to the back of his mind.

"Nightmare is a good animatronic...If he wasn't he would have never helped me like he did... and He would have never done all of these things for me and all of these other bots here." The rabbit muttered to himself in attempt to calm himself down from his morphed thoughts. Taking deep breaths as well as he walked down the hallways. He had become accustomed to this place's layout and it had become rather easy to navigate it.

He made his way to the end of an empty hallway where a large door stood. This was the entrance to Nightmare's office, he had been in the room more times that he could count helping the bear with what ever he needed to be done. It wasn't something that he was asked to do. It was more of him wanting to repay Nightmare. The more that he thought about it Most of his days were spent here with Nightmare. Whether it be organizing papers and books or simply cleaning off dusty shelves.

So today he could act like it was the same as any other day that he would come to help the bear. It was just that today Nightmare would be showing him something new. He wasn't so sure why he felt so nervous today. Maybe it had to do something with the strange feelings that he had been feeling recently. "calm down Springtrap..." He muttered to himself sternly. "no need to get worked up about anything". He took in a deep breath calming himself down. While mentally and physically composing himself once more. Springtrap reached for the black and red door knob then proceeded to open the large dark colored door. "Sorry Nightmare I was stopped by Chica and we kind of got wrapped up in talking for a while." The rabbit apologized as he entered the room.

The large black bear was sitting in a chair that seemed to be made from some sort of leather. He looked up from his desk covered in papers with strange writing on it. Despite seeming overwhelmed by all of the papers Nightmare smiled upon seeing Springtrap. A smile that caused these strange feelings to start up once more. The rabbits circuits heated up and sparked slightly. "Its fine Springtrap Its actually reassuring to see that your getting a long with the others here." Nightmare said. "At first I was worried that you would feel out of place and that you wouldn't try to get to know any of the others."

"well to be that was how it was at first...I'm not sure I would be as conformable if you and Chica weren't here." Springtrap admitted shutting the door behind him. "I'm very thankful for you both for it...SO you said that you were going to show me what you guys do today right?" He asked getting off of the topic while he could. Spring also hoped that getting off this topic could calm him down and stop him from feeling this way. He ignored his strange feelings. The worn rabbit treated these feelings like he treated the glitches he had. Ignore them in till he couldn't tell that they were there anymore. Thought as much as he ignored the strange feelings he could still feel them.

"Yes, You've been here for a while and like I said you have grown quite close to most of us. So I feel that it is needed that you understand what we do here." On the outside Nightmare seemed like his normal self calm and composed. While on the inside it was an entirely different story. He had been the one effecting the rabbits dreams for as long as he could remember, and through the dreams he had seen what horrible treatment that Springtrap had been sent through. He knew that Spring tried to keep a smile on his face and that he blamed himself for everything that had happened in his past. In the end the bear ended up falling for the worn rabbit. Nightmare wanted what was for the best for Springtrap. He didn't want the rabbit to misunderstand what they did and want to leave.

"Does it have anything to do with all the papers that I've helped you with during the time that I've been here?" Springtrap asked. "yes.. and no...the papers are just documents of what we have done. When we did it, and why we did it." Nightmare tried to explain. "the papers are also only readable by someone who has sworn oath to us and, for lack of better explanation, 'becomes one of us'". Springtrap nodded understanding that much. "well then I guess that explains why I can't understand any of it." The rabbit looked at one of the papers that seemed to be written in a strange language that he had no way of understanding. "Is there magic spell stuff causing it to look this jumbled like this to me?"

Nightmare chuckled at this "Yes, Its a blockade so if any being that isn't one of us, can't take it and find out what we've been up too. It also blocks anyone from using a tracking spell on it to fine us. Unless its one or more beings that's experienced with magic. Thought that's highly unlikely." The black bear said standing up. "Thought the papers are only a minor part of what we do." He snapped his fingers and a glowing vortex like portal appeared behind him. "How...how did you do that?" Springtrap asked looking at the vortex with wide eyes. Nightmare chuckled at the shocked rabbit. "Ive used magic all my life so I have an extraordinary control over it. So its not that hard for me to create it." The bear smiled "Besides how else would I have gotten your over into our world?"

"W-well I guess that makes sense, There's not n-normal way for you to get to my world and back" Springtrap muttered as his Circuits sparked at thinking about this, and remembering what Nightmare had done for him. "Thank you again for bringing me here... I'm not sure how long I would have survived like that. It was actually rumored that I was going to be scrapped soon while I was over there." He said. "So you know if it wasn't for you I wouldn't exist right now." Springtrap mentally slapped himself. His words were starting to mix together and he stuttered slightly. The feeling becoming harder to ignore than before.

Nightmare seemed bothered about something. It wasn't how Springtrap was acting or speaking. It was what he had said "I don't see how they could possibly scrap such a beautiful rabbit like yourself." the bear said as he took one of Springtrap's hands in his own. Causing the worn rabbit to become extremely flustered. "N-Nightmare I um..." The black bear smiled "come on I said I was going to show you what we do today, If we don't go now we'll miss the perfect chance to show you" Springtrap simply nodded allowing the bear to pull him forward into the portal.

"what is this place?!" Springtrap asked after getting his eyes used to the new place. It seemed to be some sort of house. "Is this someone's house?!" The rabbit asked spinning around to look at the black bear. "Yes now keep your voice down" Nightmare warned in a whisper. "what are we doing in someone's house? Isn't that Illegal?" Springtrap asked keeping his voice lower. "Well normally yes but not for the reason were here for." The rabbit blinked "then why are were here?" Spring felt uncomfortable being here. They had basically broke into someone's house. "It'll be easier to show you than explain, come on I think Bonnie's already here." the bear said pulling the rabbit down a hall quietly. Leaving Springtrap more confused that before.

Springtrap looked at the pictures that hung on the walls as they passed. Somehow hoping they could possibly explain something. The pictures were all of a human family, two parents and two boys. One of the boys seemed to be around five or so years older than the other one. He frowned as he seemed to notice something about the younger boy. Despite smiling in the pictures he could tell there was sorrow in the child's eyes. The rabbit didn't get much time to dwell on it before Nightmare pushed open an slightly ajar bedroom door.

Springtrap instantly saw the toys and inferred quickly that it was the younger boys room. What where they doing in this room? "you later than I expected you too be, I was worried that you two decided not to show..." Said a voice that He recognized as Nightmare Bonnie's voice. Springtrap said nothing as he glanced around the child's bed room. A door was located on each side leading to a hallway. There was one large dresser located next to a white pull open closet. Added to that there was toys scattered here and there. The only other thing that caught his attention was a calendar that hung on the wall. The calendar was from almost from thirty years ago. "Nightmare what is this place?!" the tattered rabbit asked "where are we?!"

The bear was silent for a moment as he shared a glance with Bonnie. "this is a fixed point in space...Its a period of time that's frozen in place that was taken out of your world." Nightmare explained. "we don't come here often but I thought it would be the best place to explain it all to you" Springtrap frowned. The black bear's normal calm and kind tone was different. It was still calm and had a sense of kindness about it, but it also held something that seemed like sadness Nightmare looked at Bonnie "Bonnie if you would please get on with it" the purple rabbit nodded before walking over to the side of the bed carefully.

Bonnie placed his clawed hand above the child's head before muttering something under his break that Springtrap couldn't make out. The rabbit unvolentary jumped slightly as Bonnie flexed his claws. "Don't worry... he has no intention of causing any harm to the child." Springtrap looked at Nightmare who's eyes lingered on the child for a moment before looking back at Springtrap. "You may think the reason where called Nightmare's is because we cause harm to others...But its actually the opposite." The black bear said as Spring looked back at Bonnie in time to see faint black vapors coming from the child's head, and wrapping around the rabbit's hand before disappearing into the rabbit.

Springtrap glanced down at the child in the bed who now seemed calm and peaceful. "Basically we don't turn people's minds into hell." Bonnie said pulling back his attention. "We try to make sure everyone's mind's a safe place for them... Unless if the Nightmare's forcing them to face one of there fears or making them right the wrong they have created." The purple rabbit said starting to walk off. "I hope that explains things to you some, now if you'll excuse me I have other people to take care of." and with that Nightmare Bonnie was gone.

Springtrap was silent as he made his way back to the portal with Nightmare. He was still trying to wrap his mind around all of this. His mind went back to what Nightmare had said about the papers. Each one listed each time they had done something like that. There had to be at least a thousand of paper in there. Probably even more than that. How long have they done this? "I hope you don't think us any differently after that. " The nightmare bear said breaking Spring out of his thoughts. "Of course not!" Springtrap said facing Nightmare again. "If anything I respect you more for it... It seems like you've all done this for years upon years."

Nightmare nodded "we have... I can't say exactly for how long thought... over time I've lost count." He stood silent for a moment. "it was actually how I came to find out about you. I was sent to get rid of your Nightmares... And I saw how you were treated. I saw what you regret and what you blame yourself for. I don't think anyone deserved what you went through.". The strange unexplained sensation and feelings started once more in the rabbit's circuits. Nightmare Took the rabbit's hand and kissed it just like he had did the first day Spring had stayed. "I'm not going to need anymore help today... Your free to do what you please for the rest of the day"

Springtrap couldn't say anything and just nodded before stepping out of Nightmare's office his circuits sparking and burning on the inside. He shut the door behind him taking deep breaths. "oh god..." he muttered leaning against the shut door. The rabbit placed a hand on his four head trying to calm himself down.

"I'm in love with Nightmare.

* * *

 **I LOVE WRITING CLIFFHANGERS MUWAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and look forward for the next update soon!**


	6. Dark,Darker,yetsafe

**I am the shadow you see beside you at night**

 **The distorted, blackened version of yourself**

 **Flickering in and out of alleyways**

 **Not quite a person**

 **Just the manifestation of all that you are trying to hide**

 **Just the agony of being who you are**

 **Everything you don't want the world to see**

 **I am everything you don't want the world to see**

 **Why are you afraid of me?**

 **You run from me**

 **But I am attached to you**

 **We can never be separated**

 **But through the noon sun's light, I can be you**

 **And in total darkness you can be me**

 **Which would you prefer?**

* * *

I can't be in love with him, It must be something else...it HAS to be something else! These were the thoughts going through a certain worn rabbits head as he tried to keep calm while sorting papers. He tried to make sure his troubled thoughts weren't shown through his actions. Luckily the black bear was busy looking over some things and didn't notice the slightly shaking rabbit. The rabbit had surprisingly kept his admiration a secret from the others. Well except Nightmare Chica of course. Thought he couldn't exactly keep things from her. She had a way of getting any info out of someone. It was kind of scary if you thought about it. Nonetheless this was a problem.

Springtrap glanced over at the working bear who didn't seem to notice his look. His circuits warmed at the sight further confirming the fact that he had feelings for the nightmare. He looked back at the papers he was holding. Hoping to get his circuits back to a normal temperature. It tooks a lot of effort to get his insides to go back to a normal temperature without drawing any attention to himself. Especially from the bear. It was hard enough being in the same room with him without freaking out. The rabbit carefully continued to organize the papers as he had been taught when he had gotten here.

The bunny smiled softly remembering when he first started 'working' as some sort of 'secretary' for the black bear. It was rather difficult at first understanding what went where when he couldn't read the strange text on the papers. True he still couldn't understand what the papers said, but with practice and help he started to understand what symbols ment the same things. surprisingly it had become rather easy to understand what went where. Of course he wouldn't understand any of it if Nightmare hadn't explained it all to him. The bear had a way of making things easier to do and understand.

Except when it came to these feelings of his. This was something the bear could only make worse for Springtrap. It wouldn't have been so bad if Springtrap understood why he had these feelings of strong admiration for the nightmare. It would give some sort of structure and sensibility to what was going on. Sadly apparently life didn't work like that. Of course he had thought the bear was good looking, but he had recognized this long before he started having these romantic feelings towards him.

"Spring..." A deep voice spoke instantly breaking him away from his thoughts jumping slightly. The voice came from the source that his troubled thoughts came from. "Y-yes N-Nightmare?" The rabbit said his voice shaking at the suddenness of the bear's voice. As he turned to face the bear sitting at the desk. There seemed to be a moment of silence between the two as they looked at each other. Rather than an awkward silence this seemed different. It was as if things had stopped for a short moment. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened.

The first time it had happened was when Springtrap had just realized what he was feeling. Nightmare would call him Spring, something that not many beings called him, and then the short silence would happen. And neither of them would address it. Then they simply go about their business and that would be the end of it until the next moment. It wasn't as if the rabbit wasn't confused about it. It just seemed as if was some sort of thing that happened and if was just to difficult to explain or try to talk about. Without sounding crazy of course.

"You seem rather distant today... Is something wrong?" Springtrap froze at the question knowing his strange behavior had been noticed. Faith didn't seem to be on his side today, that or life just really liked to see him suffer. "I-I'm fine Nightmare! Theres nothing to worry about!" The rabbit said sounding rather happy and smiled cheerfully. Quickly putting on a happy carefree face as to hide his actual feelings. In a way it was the same thing he had been doing for years at the pizzaria.

The black bear looked at him questioningly as if he was studying him. For a moment it seemed as if the bear wouldn't believe his fake happy act. Luckily fate this time face him some mercy. "If you say so, sorry for bothering you with my pondering." Nightmare apologized to the worn rabbit. "I suppose its due to all the work and papers I've had to go through today. My sense of judgement seems to have been blurred." Springtrap shook his head "Its fine! Everyone does things like that all the time." He said attempting to tell the bear it was okay. Maybe he should have just said he had a head ache or something instead of faking to be fine.

"Why don't you take a break or something then?!" Spring questioned putting down his papers. and looking at the bear. "after all you said it yourself. That you've been working to much today." The rabbit knew that he would regret everything he was saying later but now it didn't exactly matter. A few days ago he had a discussion with Nightmare Chica about his feelings about the bear. Since of course she was the only one he was really close enough to talk about things like that. She had suggested he just go for it and get if over with. Of course he couldn't do exactly that, but maybe this would lightly push things forward?

"I don't know I still have all this work to do..." Nightmare said motioning to all the papers on his desk. Knowing that it would at least take five more hours to have it all finished and done with. He knew the rabbit was a normally very cheery, quick to action, and down right adorable. But he had to many things to do that take a break. "Nightmare you have been working all day! You need a break!" the rabbit said stressing the word need. "Springtrap I would love to be able to take a break but thats-" he started but was cut off when he looked back up to the rabbits adorable pleading eyes.

"well I suppose when you put it like that I should take a break..." He muttered causing the rabbit to smile at this. If only Springtrap could see how adorable he looked to him. "Hey! Now you can show me how to do that weird portal things you were talking to me about!" Springtrap said excitedly causing the nightmare bear to chuckle "sounds like a good as time as any." He said standing up "Thought we should move to a better place, I rather not have my office destroyed by accident." He said knowing how damaging it could be when a beginner did magic. Especially portal magic.

Elsewhere a certain nightmare puppet was once more grumbling and complaining about how close Nightmare and Springtrap were getting.

"I can't believe this is happening..." Nightmare Marionette grumbled pacing back and forth. Watching him was a slightly concerned large yellow bear. "I told you something like this would happen!" Marion practically hissed looking over at Fred bear. Who had almost jumped out of his seat when he turned his glare towards him. "Yes Marion I know you said this would happen" Fred bear said after a moment. In hope that the puppets gaze would stop looking in his direction. Luckily for him Marion looked away and began pacing back and forth once more. With no signs that he would be stopping any time soon.

Fred bear waited for a moment before he spoke once more to the nightmare puppet. "Maybe this will be a good thing for him. It might make him focus on getting things done sooner than before." This caused Marion to laugh. "I highly doubt that having someone to distract him, will make him do things faster!" It seemed as if he couldn't be swayed from what he thought. "That may be so... But you have to think what this will do for Nightmare's mental heath." Fred bear pointed out. "If we calm down and let this happen It might help him mentally and give him more of a reason for doing what he is doing. Especially if we get Springtrap to join us."

"If we get Springtrap to do that...And Nightmare cares for him..." Marion said stopping for a moment and actually thinking about what Fred bear was saying. "Then that'll make him care much more about getting the job done because whatever he does it'll make things better for Springtrap since he'll be one of us." Marion had stopped pacing around at this point was starting to see what Fred bear was saying. "So all we need to do is make sure Springtrap joins us" the bear finished watching the change in the masked puppet's glowing eyes.

"where do we began?"

* * *

 **Okay guys sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, I haven't really written much recently, but I promise I'll get back on it now that I have some Free time before my second semester starts. Please go check out my youtube Bloody7851. My instagram Bloody7851. And my Deviantart Bloody7851!**

 **Yep...really creative names...**


End file.
